


红色

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Color Blindness, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, The Grand Canyon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway





	红色

史蒂夫从床上坐起来，褪色的嘴唇微微翕动。

“还想去大峡谷吗？”

巴基盯着眼前这个已经被肺炎折磨了近半个月的瘦男孩，正纳闷他昏睡一整天后醒来为什么不张口要水，这么想着立即冲去厨房接了一满杯回到床前。

“先喝水。”

透过玻璃杯能看见水开始给予他生机的样子，沿着唇上皲裂的纹路缓缓漫延，总算是为枯唇浸染了一些浅红。

“快说，”他抹干嘴唇，声音没那么哑涩了，“你还想不想去大峡谷？”

“不是说好了等攒够钱我们一起去吗？”巴基伸出手覆上他额头，确认烧已经退了。“你到底好些没？要不吃点东西？”

“前些天我数了数，现在的钱已经够买两张单程车票了。”

“真棒，你不打算回来了，对吧？”

史蒂夫的视线往窗外飘去，“看见没，那段树枝都秃成那样了，之前还有一朵石榴花的。躺床上的这些天里我睡不着就一直盯着它，前天下了大雨，它就落了。”他顿了顿，视线垂下，再次回到巴基脸上。“我不想再浪费时间了。人在死之前总得完成些什么吧？”

巴基攥住拳头，直想把那颗蠢脑袋敲醒。他恨死这家伙现在的语气了，说得好像他明天就要死了一样，而阳光正把他的金发照得熠熠生辉，风也刚刚好，在这时谈及死亡与谈论一朵落花几乎没什么区别。

可巴基还是鼻子发酸，抓起桌边那碟早餐推到史蒂夫胸前。“等你好了再说其他的好吗？你现在连喝酒的年龄都没到，往后日子还长呢。我告诉你，你要是不活过平均寿命就是给国家拖后腿，罗杰斯——还不快把这吃了，你妈上班前还要给你做个三明治也不容易。”

“明天就跟我去大峡谷，你答应了我才吃。”

“你真他妈是个疯子，史蒂夫，我都说等你好了再谈这个。”

“我明天就能好。”

“不行。”

史蒂夫扯起被角，准备钻回被窝进行无声的反抗。

“好啦，”巴基抓住他，“后天，后天好吗？你休息一天，我也好做些准备……”

“行。”史蒂夫咳了几声，终于接过三明治。“还有，在那之前要对所有人保密。”

“当然，只有老天知道你疯了。”

“是我们。”

“混球，”巴基轻捶他的肩膀，“到时要是搞砸了可别说是我的主意啊。”

-

就这样，他们策划了一次秘密旅行，两天后的清晨约在火车站碰面。然而那天比平时贵了五美元的车票给了他们一记重击，他们蹲在售票窗口前把口袋里所有硬币叠在一起都凑不够，最后只好狠下心掏出腰包把用来住宿的钱给加进去。巴基说没问题，因为他背包里塞的大家伙就是个帐篷，这样一来住哪儿都行。

“说实话，我其实早就准备好了，所以这些都不是问题。”他得意地掸了掸手里的车票，往站台走去。

“那你到底在等什么？”史蒂夫正忙着把画板袋重新斜挎在胸前，问得有些心不在焉。

他回过头等史蒂夫跟上来，耸了耸肩，“我也不知道。”

然后他们噔噔跑上车在窗边坐下，心脏跳个不停，直到火车启动鸣笛，正式为他们的疯狂奏响序曲，紧接着窗外的风景也像电影胶片般开始为他们播放了，一帧一帧地流动，流进他们好奇的眼睛里。

“你好些没？”

“不能再好了。”

“下次别淋雨了。”巴基侧过头去看他一眼，“对了，你怎么跟你妈说的？”

史蒂夫笑着拿出他的小画板，“我给她留了字条，撒谎说去上三天的写生课。”

“虽然没人会信，但这也不算谎话吧，反正你不论去哪儿都是上写生课。”

巴基盯着窗外倒退的风景，想起了很久以前史蒂夫在展望公园作的一幅画，夕阳和天空泛着浅绿，远处的树道成了深棕色，只有树上的几朵花依旧鲜红——史蒂夫只对红色胸有成竹，有时分辨色彩会像哮喘一样让他陷入混乱，也许是因为这个他才偏爱速写——也许还是因为这个，史蒂夫才偏爱红色吧，巴基猜。史蒂夫喜欢苹果和樱桃，喜欢玫瑰和石榴花，喜欢抹口红的女孩，还老喜欢往脸上添上几道狼狈的血红才肯回家。

“为什么那么喜欢大峡谷？”史蒂夫的声音把遨游在窗外的视线扯了回来。

“到时你就知道了，他们说那里才有真正的红色。”巴基托起下巴，“你呢？怎么突然对它感兴趣了？”

“我梦见它了，觉得无论如何都要去看一眼。”

接下来是几秒的静默，巴基直直地盯着史蒂夫，像在等着他把话讲下去，听听他这个梦里的大峡谷是什么样子，或是里面又发生了哪些匪夷所思的事。可史蒂夫说完便低头削笔了，什么后文都没有。

巴基期待的目光就这样悬在空气里，然后察觉到什么似的，忽然黯淡下去了。

“我真他妈讨厌你这样。”

“我怎么了？”史蒂夫抬起头。

“有时我……”巴基的舌头不争气地打着结，“我真的不知道你在想什么。”

“我在削铅笔。”

“告诉我，你这是第几次觉得自己要死了啊？第二次了吧？以这个名义来尽干傻事，好像这样就可以什么都不管是么？上次那事我还没算你的帐，他们递的烟你居然就拿过来吸了，你他妈差点被呛死，知道吗，要不是那剂喷雾那时还在我包里你现在也许就不在这儿了。”

“你是忘了那恶霸怎么拿那根烟的吧？记得我们的脸被他们按得多近吗？你跪在我面前，那烟头对着你眉间，烟嘴对着我的嘴，我还能怎么做？”

巴基愣了一秒，但并没有领情，而是凑近了史蒂夫恼羞成怒：“然后呢？你这个自以为是的人后来又说了些什么啊？又是你那套英雄终有一死的狗屁理论。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫突然把他的名字读得咬牙切齿，“你试试在床上躺几个星期，所有病一下子全都爬钻到你身体里，直到骨头里。外面是夏天，而唯独你一个人像冬眠一样过，分不清昼夜，搞不清梦境和现实，你告诉自己明天就会好，但好转的迹象迟迟不来——”

“别以为我就不知道那种感受！”巴基意识到自己的声音已经引来别处的注目了，他环顾四周后终于放低姿态，恳求般望着史蒂夫，“不管怎样，你现在已经好了，对吗？既然好了就别再有那种念头了，行吗？”

“这次好了，下次呢？”

“哦，那你是不是遗书都写好啦？！”

“去年就写好了。”语毕史蒂夫便低头继续削那段该死的烂笔，仿佛那才是他人生的最后真义。

这回答太残忍了。巴基狠狠咽了口气，决定接下来几个小时内再也不想看见史蒂夫，于是把额头贴上玻璃，无神地望窗外金色无垠的芦苇地，看见太阳在云间快速移动，然后火车上了一条道岔，终于离开了布鲁克林。

视野一下变得宽阔了许多，云渐渐少了，天空愈发蔚蓝，青绿色在不断生长。巴基试着把颜色搅乱，却还是没法想象绿色的天空和蓝色的草地。这时候史蒂夫的笔在一旁开始沙沙作响，巴基看他一眼又立马移开，下唇被咬成难受的红色。

他还是没法想象生命里没有史蒂夫。

尽管如此，两人的目光和话语都停歇在窗外瞬息万变的风景上，直到巴基先睡着了，他们之间的沉默才不再刻意，史蒂夫终于可以坦荡地看着他熟睡的脸，看他垂下的睫毛和轻轻起伏的肩膀，然后又一次发现自己的朋友是有多甜美。

史蒂夫立着画板，纸上的东西糟糕透顶，他根本不知道自己在画什么，只知道这次又把计划搞砸了。他把一页崭新的纸铺在画板上，小心翼翼地，开始描绘巴基的轮廓，并重新下了决心：等到了大峡谷再把一切都告诉他吧。

-

一路辗转之后，他们终于在第二天来到大峡谷东边，那时大概已经是下午六点了，而日落才刚刚开始，明亮的天空染上最初的淡橘色，而眼前壮丽奇特的地形已经足够令他们叹为观止了。巴基当然是兴奋得要命，全然忘了旅途劳顿，拿着那张在他小宝箱里存放了几年的地图东张西望，最后将食指落在一个点上，脚步开始加快，几乎要跑起来了，找到方向的他回头抓起了史蒂夫的手腕往前拉，“快点，我们得赶在日落之前到达那里！”

“真的，巴基，”史蒂夫笑了，目光流连于两旁的景观，“我真的从没见过这么美的地方。”

“你这话最好先留着，到时别不够用了。”

“说得好像你来过这里一样。”

“你看了那么多书，是不是还没听说过约翰·缪尔？”

“我听过。”

“那你得去看看他写的东西，我看了他的大峡谷，感觉现在就像是旧地重游。”

他们沿着南缘的径道走了一小时，斑斓的云层渐渐聚拢，太阳余晖倾洒得愈发慷慨，在灿烂的光芒下峡谷表面的纹理显得光影有致，拙朴而绚丽。

史蒂夫又开始咳嗽了，也许是因为这里干燥的空气与家乡迥异，而巴基觉得他是太累了，只好停下来让他歇息一会儿。

“其实你压根就没好，是吧？”巴基从背包里取出水，一口气灌了半瓶后递给他。

他接过水瓶，“你什么时候见过我彻底好了？”

“靠，史蒂夫，”巴基看着远处突然大叫起来，“我们为什么不坐游览车上去啊？”

于是他们半小时后便到了霍皮点，下车时正值夕阳最灿烂的时候，他们匆匆跑下车。

“女士们先生们，现在向你们展示的是——”巴基这么说着，嘴角骄傲地翘起，却只是对史蒂夫一人，“——真正的红色。”

仿佛整个世界都屏住了呼吸，观望太阳贴着远方的地平线迸出万丈霞光，狭长的云在天空绕成了橘色漩涡，峡谷沐浴在这壮丽的静谧中，由远及近堆叠出了上千种万种无法言喻的红色。

史蒂夫被这番景象震撼得目眩神迷，他晃了晃头，缓缓地问：“我们不在地球了吧？”

“也许吧，反正约翰·缪尔就是这么说的。”巴基回答，“他说这里的色彩和构造都太宏伟了，只能存在于另一个世界，我们现在站在这里就好像死后来到了另一颗星球上。”

“的确是这样。”史蒂夫举起他小小的望远镜贪婪地扫过眼前每一处景致。

“嘿，你说这里可以把整个布鲁克林塞进去吗？”

“感觉把曼哈顿塞进去都绰绰有余。”

巴基咯咯笑，抢过他的望远镜边看边说：“干脆把每个城市一层层叠起来好了。”

史蒂夫抬起头看见巴基的脸也映上了余晖的浅红，跟这里的所有事物一样，美好得就像大自然的孩子，也自然而然地，他想说的话顿时从心底深处涌到了喉咙边。“呃，”他艰难地开口，那些话却又在嗓子眼堵住了。

“我们走前一点去看看那条红河吧！”巴基说完就拔腿往前跑，丝毫没发现史蒂夫的语塞，也没注意到脚下崎岖不平的地面，于是紧接着发生的惊险一幕将成为他余生难忘的噩梦之源——他满心期待地向前冲，到达崖边准备刹住步伐时被地表凸出的一节石块绊倒，史蒂夫撕心裂肺的惊呼也无法阻止他的膝盖砸落在地，他睁开眼，这段悬崖峭壁的边缘离他下巴不足十公分，没有任何防护，眼下是万丈深渊，蜿蜒的科罗拉多河像一条凶相毕露的血红色蟒蛇。

他从未感觉如此恐惧，绝望地闭紧双眼，连表达恐惧的尖叫声都没法发出来，只觉得头晕目眩，浑身发软，仿佛被致命长箭钉进土里的一只猎物般动弹不得，直到史蒂夫上前来扶起他，他的身体才重新有了动静——可这动静太过了，他全身上下从头皮到脚跟都在颤抖。一位游客赶来帮忙，和史蒂夫一起把这几近昏厥的倒霉蛋扶到了一块由碎石砖堆砌成的长凳上。

“巴基，你还好吗？”史蒂夫向那陌生人道了谢，对眼前面色苍白的巴基更是手足无措了，“要不要喝点水？”

而巴基像丢了魂魄，不作回答，一个劲地摇头。史蒂夫从没见过他被吓成这样，他试着安慰他，在他背后一下又一下地抚摩直到那具身体不再发颤，直到太阳陷入地平线，黑夜开始吞噬颜色。

“史蒂夫，”巴基终于开口道，“带我走吧。”

他们乘车回到谷底，在那儿架起帐篷，生好篝火，吃了些面包。夜间的空气有些冷，他们相依在火堆前披着同一张毯子取暖，抱着膝盖什么也不说，仰着头看那璀璨得令人屏息凝神的夜空，中央闪耀的银河像是宇宙露出的一小段脊骨。

不知过了多久，巴基轻轻撞了撞史蒂夫的肩膀，“帮我把我背包里那瓶威士忌拿出来。”

“你还带了酒？谁给你的？”

“少废话。”

史蒂夫伸长手把不远处巴基的背包扯过来，掏出的威士忌竟然是满满一大瓶。

“你认真的？”

“我就喝一口。”他从史蒂夫手里夺过那瓶酒，扳开瓶盖开始一口接一口地喝，然后把头靠在史蒂夫肩上，放下酒瓶，什么动作都没了。

史蒂夫屏息抑制着心跳，把视线固定在一颗频闪的星上，经历了几分钟甜蜜的无言，以为巴基睡着了，低头看才发现原来他一直睁着眼，对着跃动的火苗发呆。巴基察觉到他的目光，坐直身子把头收了回去，又拿起酒瓶灌了一口，说：“给我讲个故事吧。”

“故事？”史蒂夫看向他，“你要听什么？”

“不知道，就说说话吧，什么都可以。”

史蒂夫想了想说，“嘿，你还记得那是哪一年冬天吗？那天晚上雨下个不停，我们像现在这样一起盖着毯子，没开灯，把铅笔和画纸都拿到面前趴着画了一整晚直到睡着，等醒了才知道自己画了什么蠢玩意。那可真开心。”

“我那时好像是十四岁，还是十五岁？”巴基咧开了嘴，“我记得我画了一只东倒西歪的绵羊，把它的毛涂成了橙色。你画了下雨的阿拉米达街，看上去像是被轰炸过一样。”

“我妈要是知道我画画没开灯，肯定又得发火了。”他们笑了几声，紧接着又陷入莫名其妙的沉默中去了。一只乌鸦拍着翅膀飞过来，停歇在附近一棵约书亚树上，仿佛要安静等候被某人的声音惊动了才肯飞走。史蒂夫深吸一口气，像是终于做足准备了，“对了，巴基——”

而巴基这口威士忌灌得有些猛，突然被呛得咳个不停，史蒂夫只好去拍他的背，有些愠怒地把那瓶该死的酒从他手中夺过来扔在了一边。

“对不起我又搞砸了……”巴基哽咽起来，大口喘着气，声音里是史蒂夫从未见识过的脆弱，“我不知道自己畏高……”

“没事，巴基，别道歉。只是——”史蒂夫吁了口气，“你真他妈把我给吓死了。”

“你不会死的！”巴基突然伸手把他抱紧，额头抵着他的脸蛋嚅嗫道，“别再说你会死了。回去把你的遗书撕了吧，好不好？”

“什么？”

“你这个蠢货傻子大笨蛋……我可真的没法接受……”

史蒂夫却不合时宜地笑了，“好啦，我会撕掉的。”

“答应我，史蒂夫，”巴基把他的脸扳过去，瞪大眼睛一字一句，“你会长命百岁的。”

借着火光，史蒂夫今夜第一次把巴基看清，他的目光像只蝴蝶，依次落在巴基湿润的眼眶，微醺的脸庞，还有膝盖的擦伤上。它们都泛着石榴花的红，但比那要浅。

这时候还要说什么呢，他又把满腔话语咽了回去，闭上双眼，冒着搞砸一切的风险倾前了身子，孤注一掷地吻上那张威士忌味的嘴唇。而意想不到的是，巴基不止用舌尖接受了他，还揽住他的脖子加深了这个吻，直到星星的声音把他们吵到窒息。

当史蒂夫睁开眼，那张脸重新映入眼帘，仿佛又在目睹一场大峡谷的瑰丽日落，他才知道自己终于发现了真正的红色——这个颜色的别名叫做羞涩。

“我答应你。”史蒂夫低声说道。

然后两人无由笑了起来，没人知道他们在笑些什么。没准都在嘲笑腹中准备了那么久却再也不必说出来的话吧，这些话吵醒了星星，让它们彻夜不停地闪烁。

就这样，他们的旅途才刚刚开始。

 

 

fin


End file.
